


The Darkness of the Night

by mangagirl1216



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Don't you DARE judge me., Don't you judge me., I mean, Miiiiight be slash of you squint., Oh Slendy, SLENDERLOVE!, SO good to the ladies., Your IN the story., Your such a gentleman., i dunno, it's all up to you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been seeing him through the darkness, always at every turn.<br/>Never doing anything, just standing.<br/>Watching.<br/>Watching you with no eyes.<br/>You've lost track of time.<br/>All you can remember is the darkness of the woods.<br/>That pure white face.<br/>Those long arms.<br/>That stick thin body.<br/>And then running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness of the Night

You've been seeing him through the darkness, always at every turn.

 

Never doing anything, just standing.

 

Watching.

 

Watching you with no eyes.

 

You've lost track of time.

 

All you can remember is the darkness of the woods.

 

That pure white face.

 

Those long arms.

 

That stick thin body.

 

And then running.

 

You have to run at first sight.

 

As fast as you can, without looking back.

 

He doesn't move at all.

 

He never moves.

 

But he's always following you.

 

But when you see him again, this time it's different.

 

He's been keeping his distance all night.

 

But now, he's here.

 

Right in front of your face.

 

And you know this is the end.

 

You don't even scream, because there's no point.

 

It's all useless.

 

You just wait, your eyes closed from the horror.

 

And wait.

 

And wait.

 

And wait.

 

And yet still nothing.

 

You open your eyes.

 

And there is his hand, streched out in front of you.

 

But there's something else.

 

Your cell phone.

 

Right in the palm of his hand.

 

And you think about when you jumped over the fence, about how it must have fallen out of your pocket.

 

You look up at his face, but it is not threatening.

 

He has an air of concern around him, not agression.

 

You reach out and take the small item from his palm.

 

"Thank you," You whisper.

 

He...

 

Nods.

 

And then his hand is on your shoulder, the other cupping your face.

 

Both are gentle, soft, and warm.

 

_Oh_ , you think, _He's checking to see if I'm okay_.

 

"I'm fine," You falter a little bit, "You just scared me is all."

 

He pats your shoulder and removes his hand from your face.

 

Then he takes a step back, and nods again in silence.

 

And as he's turning, you find yourself reaching out to him.

 

"Wait!" You cry out, breaking through the quiet.

 

He turns around again and looks at you.

 

You stumble, trying to find the words. "Can...can you walk me home?" You ask. "Please, please, I'm so scared right now...please..."

 

You know that you're begging, but this night has been hell.

 

And this man, this faceless man whom has caused you to fear for your life, has shown you kindness where most people would have not.

 

"Please." You say once more. "I don't even know where I am."

 

He seems to take a moment to consider it.

 

And then he takes your hand softly and starts to lead you through the trees.

 

"Thank you," You whisper again. "Thank you so much."

 

It's nice, you think, to be walking.

 

After a while, you realise that you're shivering.

 

Not out of fear anymore, but from cold.

 

The Slender man has dropped your hand from his, and you panic a little.

 

But he is taking off his suit jacket.

 

And placing it around your shoulders.

 

It, like his hands, is warm.

 

He places his arm around your back, and continues to lead you through.

 

You pull the cloth around your frame even more.

 

It's so big, the long sleeves dangle at your ankles, almost dragging in the dirt.

 

You smile to yourself.

 

And then you realise that you're on sidewalk.

 

Walking down the street, few lights are on.

 

You decide that you were in the forest longer than you thought.

 

It's good though, no need to cause a panic.

 

Then you see a road sign, you're getting close to your home.

 

You feel relieved.

 

But also disappointed.

 

And you are not sure why.

 

As you draw closer, you can see your building.

 

And the disappointment grows with each step.

 

Soon, you're at the front door.

 

You look up at him.

 

You've said thank you so many times this night, but none of it seems to be enough.

 

He seems to understand.

 

You look down at the suit wrapped around your shoulders.

 

"I guess you'd want this back?" You say quietly, removing the fabric and holding it out to him.

 

He shakes his head in denial.

 

He wants you to keep it.

 

"Oh," You breathe out.

 

And he turns his back to you once more.

 

And the hole in your stomoch grows.

 

"Please tell me I'll see you again." You mutter into the air.

 

You didn't think that he'd hear you.

 

But he does.

 

You stare down into that face.

 

The smooth, pure white surface that had watched you from the trees.

 

And now he's moving his head up and down in a nod.

 

And before you can even smile, he's gone.

 

And you wake up in bed.

 

Everything is vague.

 

_It's all a dream_ , you think while swinging your legs over the side of the bed.

 

Until you see the jacket.

 

The jacket of his suit.

 

At your feet, forming a small puddle of fabric.

 

And then everything about that night rushes back.

 

You lean forward, and pick up the cloth.

 

Wrap it around your shoulders like a makeshift robe.

 

Walk out of your bedroom and into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

 

And through it all,

 

You find yourself smiling.


End file.
